Tango for two
by Mia Koji
Summary: This is a fluff fic! Haven't gotten too much into the romance as of yet. I thought we could use a little Ryo/Mia love! Please R/R!


Disclaimer- I do not own Ronin Warriors.

Tango for two!

It was Ryo's birthday, and the group of six was out a high-class French restaurant. The others insisted on taking him to a bar, but Mia said she wanted to take him to a nice place. Knowing it would make Mia happy, Ryo had agreed. 

Kento was pouting in his seat; he didn't want to be in a suit. It took a lot of begging for Mia to get him to finally agree. She had brought up Ryo saving his butt so many times, and how he owed him something. After huffing, she added two weeks of any snack he wanted. That got him to agree right away! 'I want lime cake…' He thought, 'I wish I had a lime cake…'

Cye was tugging on his tie, 'it got pretty tight' he thought. He looked around the room and saw people eating fish, ' is it just me or did it just get hotter in here?' He looked at his leader and Mia. ' Why did he have to agree to come here?' A smile came to his face, ' yes he agreed cause he was in love. Such a fool…he just needs to tell her.'

Sage was checking out the waitress that just passed him by. She winked at him as she went to the next table. ' Mia has good taste in places…' He thought. He sighed once and started to look at the menu. The thought of how much money Mia was going to pay for tonight wasn't a pleasant thought. They had offered to help, but she said she had it under control. They made a deal to do chores and anything she needed to make it up.

Rowen was by the window looking outside. He wished they were eating out there. Mia had gotten a table, yet it started to rain, and they were forced inside. He looked back and forth, keeping attention on the silent group and the sight outside. He saw Sage checking out a waitress, Cye sick from fish being eaten, Kento annoyed, and Ryo was talking to Mia. No he wasn't talking much; he was listening more to Mia. She was telling him about France, the group was supposed to go the following month. Ryo was nodding his head and starring at her. Mia was smiling and now and then put her hand on his arm as she added a detail. 

"Sir, what can I get you?" That broke Rowen's thought.

"Oh sorry, I'll have the same as him." Rowen said pointing to Sage. He hadn't had a chance to look over the menu and he trusted Sage's taste in food. The waiter nodded and left the table.

" So, can we give gifts?" Kento asked, anything to get him from not thinking about the suit.

"Oh…I forgot mine at the mansion. I thought we were waiting until AFTER dinner." Mia said. " I am sorry Ryo, I'll give it to you when we get home." She gave him a small sad smile.

" It's okay, you didn't have to get me anything at all. Thank you." He said giving her a huge grin, her eyes light up a little.

" Okay this is from me." Sage said giving Ryo a card, " you better enjoy it too." Sage winked, " no need to thank me." The others who knew grinned.

Ryo gave Sage a confused look and opened the envelope; inside was a card holding two slips of paper. Ryo looked at them, '6 Tango classes for you and a friend' it said. He moved the paper and read the card. 'Hey fire boy! I thought you might like to take lessons. Since we all know how much SHE likes to Tango. I thought maybe you'd like her to be a partner. Have fun! Sage' Ryo glared at the holder of Halo. 

"Gee thanks Sage." He mumbled.

" What did he give you?" Mia asked trying to look over the card. Not wanting her to read it he closed the card. Mia gave him a hurt look.

" He gave me six free tango lessons for two." He answered. 

" When you learn, can you teach me?" 

" I…uh…" He started to blush, " I'll think about it." He gave her a teasing smile, making her a smile. He wasn't going to ask her to be his partner in front of the others. 

Rowen looked at Sage and shook his head, that boy was too much. He knew that it would make something happen. He would hope for the best and that sparks would fly. " Here is my gift, you're getting hard to shop for." Rowen said handing him his own card.

Ryo thanked Rowen before taking it and opening it. Inside were seven tickets for a soccer game. Ryo smiled, " THANKS!" He shouted, he got smacked on the head from Mia and glared from others. " Sorry."

" This is from me," Kento handed him a gift, " Mia wrapped it this morning."

Ryo smiled and thanked his friend, unwrapping the gift he found it to be the new hiking boots he had been wanting. " Thanks a lot Kento!" 

" It's nothing, I mean you only gave us so many hints that you wanted a pair of them!" Kento said, Ryo blushed and looked down.

" Oh don't listen to Kento!" Cye said smiling, " so I guess I am like Mia, no one told me! Your gift is back at the mansion. I'll give it to you before cake."

"Um excuse me." A voice came; they turned and saw a young woman standing there. " I was wondering if I could have a dance with this young gentle man." She said pointing to Ryo. 

'What do I say!?' His mind raced, 'Maybe it'll get Mia jealous…no she doesn't even love me! UGH!'

" I am sorry," Sage said, " but he has promised his young female friend here the first dance. If you like, I'll dance with you." The girl gave him a big smile and nodded her head.

Ryo let out a sigh, 'thank god for Sage!' He thought. He turned and looked at Mia, she was playing with her napkin. " May I have this dance?"

Mia looked up and nodded her head, " of course kind sir." She smiled as he took her hand and took her onto the dance floor.

"Mia…for this Tango class…" He started to trail off, " would you be my dance partner?"

"Oh! Of course!" She gave him a bright smile as her eyes light up. Ryo always knew how to make her smile. " Thank you!" She reached up and gently kissed his cheek, "happy birthday."

" Thanks." Ryo tried to hide his light blush, but it didn't work. He heard a giggle and looked at Mia. She giggled again and smiled, "what are you laughing at?"

" You silly! You seem really happy today…and you're embarrassed by it." She said, " at least you're relax." 

" You didn't have to take us here, we would have been happy with just some pizza." Ryo informed her, " it's so much."

" Hai, but it's your twenty-second birthday! And you're worth it." She said, the song ended and the dancers clapped.

" We should get back to the table," Ryo told her, " promise that we can dance one more time?"

" Of course!" She gave him a smile and took his hand. The two made their way back to their table.

" Nice dance." Rowen said, " next time you two can tango!" Rowen gave them a smile. Ryo rolled his eyes; they were too much.

"Wow…"Sage mumbled as he got into his seat. "That girl is crazy! I should have let Ryo danced with her!"

" Was she too much for our Sage-kun?" Mia teased the others but Sage started to laugh.

" No she had mental problems! She escaped from the mental hospital and said she would stalk me!" 

" Gee Sage what did you say to her?" Ryo asked. Sage shoot him a look, Ryo shook his head and grinned.

" You're so lucky today is your birthday!" Sage told him, " if it wasn't it you'd be in pain."

" And you're lucky I am in a good mood or you'll be in trouble the next time we train." Ryo added, Sage's eyes went wide.

" No fighting please." Mia said, " see food is here." The two boys glared at each other before leaning back in their seats. 

After eating Ryo and Mia went to the dance floor. " Aren't they so cute?" Rowen asked.

" I just wish they'd stop this flirting game! It's sickening!" Kento said, " I mean I stopped eating for five minutes once!"

" Where are you going?" Cye asked when he saw Sage stand up.

" Going to intrude on their moment, make him a little hot under the collar." Sage answered as he left. The others shook their head not agreeing with their friend.

" May I cut in?" Sage asked.

" Er…right." Ryo said glaring daggers at Sage. He turned to Mia and saw she looked hurt, " I'll see you back at the table. Then we can go." Mia nodded her head as she danced with Sage. She watched Ryo leave and sighed.

" You love him." Sage said.

" And you ruined the moment." Mia mumbled. " Couldn't you dance with the freak?"

" Nope," Sage grinned, " don't you want to dance with me? I am so hurt!" 

Mia walked to Ryo's room. They had cake and talked two hours ago. Everyone else went to bed. Cye had given Ryo a new stereo system for his room. She figured he was in there setting it up. "Ryo?" Mia asked as she knocked.

" Come in." Was her muffled reply. Mia entered the room and saw Ryo sitting on the floor putting the system together. She kept her box behind her.

" I thought you'd like your gift now." She said, " but if you're to busy…"

" Nah, I got time for you…I mean a gift." He caught himself. He got up and sat on his bed and motioned for her to join him. 

" I know it's not as much as what the others gave you…but I thought you'd like one." She said handing him the box. 

" You didn't have to get me anything, you let my friends and I live in your house, eat your food, free of rent I might add. And then you go and take us to a high-class dinner and paid for it yourself. You have done so much!" Ryo told her, Mia smiled and blushed. He then turned his attention back to the gift and unwrapped it. " Thank you." She had given him a five-disc DVD player. " It's so much. And here I thought you bought me a blanket."

" It seems so lame compared to what the others gave you." Mia said, " I am glad you're acting like you like it."

" I am not acting." He protested. 

" Well I must be going to bed." She said standing up, " and happy birthday again." She leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Mia blushed and turned to leave.

" Oh Mia tomorrow at five we have class." Ryo told her, she nodded her head before leaving the room. 'YES!' His mind shouted he could have done a victory dance. The tiger on his floor rolled his eyes as if reading Ryo's mind. " When you're in love boy, any attention from a girl you love, is what makes the world go around!"

More coming soon! I know I got to update work! GOMEN!!!


End file.
